scarfheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JoeyTheN64Guy/Nintendo System Assessment
Alrighty. So, I thought I'd share my opinion with you all on which Nintendo video game systems rock, and which ones... sock? -Gets shot- Please note that these opinions will not be based on the sales or the general public's view on them. It will all be from my perspective from playing them individually. And yes, I do own every home Nintendo console and had played a fair share of physical copy games on each. Also note that these will only be home consoles! Nintendo Entertainment System (N.E.S.) Well, who doesn't know about this amazing grey, er... now yellow box. (Yes, mine has unfortunately "yellowed" overtime). The first system that had brought phenomenal series such as Zelda, Metroid, and more! With the amazing and clever use of R.O.B the Robot, the video game industry was saved. So, instead of calling our plastic buddy a slow-moving hunk of junk, we should appreciate the large impact it had made for us gamers. I own nearly every gem this system owns, so I can very well say that this is a beauty to own in any collection. Who can't forget about the Action Series games such as Balloon Fight, Excitebike, and Pinball? Or amazing adventure or action packed games such as the Castlevania or Contra series? The N.E.S boxes were sweet and appealing to look at (I have 14 of them), and they can really show and influence what the gamer chooses to play next. The fun and challenging Duck Hunt with the legendary Zapper is also really cool. I also own the Powerpad boxed, and it is also a very fun, yet noisy, accessory to play World Track Meet with your friend... And well, it may also sound like you two might be having smexy time if your relatives are downstairs and hear the banging of your feet, trying to run "faster and faster." Certainly not something I tend to pull out for those particular reasons. As for the other accessories such as the N.E.S Max and Advantage? They work very well and efficiently. It is also another reason I had chosen my newest Nintendo system, the 3DS XL, as the N.E.S Collector's Edition. Super Nintendo Entertainment System (S.N.E.S.) Now this is a system that you should all own. The Super Nintendo revolutionized games from upgrading Super Mario Bros. to Super Mario World, and The Legend of Zelda to The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. The hours upon hours I had spent on the ever so addicting SIM City, and the creative and artistic application of Mario Paint (which I both got boxed). These games really brought out what fun gaming can be, and the adventures that can go with them. They went above and beyond, stretching to further horizons with this console. Examples being a fun game, animation, AND a music application all in one game that should have only involved drawing? How about the very first StarFox game, with the upgraded SuperFX chip built into every cartridge? And the epic and masterpiece of Super Metroid? This system had it all, for all audiences. Definitely one of the Nintendo generations that had the best music (Doom, Link to the Past, etc.) As for the Super Scope? Well... I own that boxed with the game that had come with it, Super Scope 8 and... That did not fair too well. It was wireless, but especially worked worse than the N.E.S Zapper. I'm glad they had incorportated it into the Super Smash Bros. series though and I'm happy to own such an amazing piece of Nintendo history. All in all, if you continue buying Wii U games and do not have this system, I think you should begin saving up some money for one right away. You're missing out. Nintendo 64 Well, it is implied in my username... This is my ultimate favorite system. It had brought worlds into a 3D perspective (no, not the 3D the 3DS brings that I might add, is an eyesore.) and gave my childhood hundreds, even thousands of hours in gaming. Much like the previous video game systems Nintendo had made, this brought in epic masterpieces into the fray. Super Mario 64, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask are one of the most well-known hits, Mario Kart 64 is what many gamers my age remember playing against their friends. The start of series such as Mario Party, Super Smash Bros, and Animal Crossing (Japan). Built in 4 controller slots to battle against each other. Fast and epic racing in F-Zero X. Microphone accessory to talk to a virtual Pikachu, and the Pokemon Link accessory to bring all your Pokemon from those 2D games into a 3D battlefield to fight along with you in the Pokemon Stadium series. The nostalgic and perfect Banjo Kazooie and Banjo Tooie games for the ultimate adventure. Action entrancing and intensive sci-fi shooter StarFox 64 where you feel like you're part of the team in a galactic battle against Andross and his Venom forces. I would agree that this did not age well graphically, so gamers that have -Cough- started in recent Nintendo generations may not appreciate the quality in the masterpieces nowadays. Which I find not only saddening, but frustrating. The Nintendo 64 has beaten all of my expectations the time I had got it, to even now. I'm always willing to play any of its games in my library. Would newer generation call me "nostalgic boasting"? Maybe. But I had already put in the thousands of hours in my youth, so I'm not necessarily looking to re-live them, but to just play them again because of the intensity and entertainment they give me. My favorite series (StarFox, Banjo Kazooie, Paper Mario) had originated from this system, and my very first game being Pokemon Stadium. Not to mention the many varieties of awesome colors of systems and controllers to choose from! So the Nintendo 64 continues to speak volumes to me. I even plan on purchasing the Nintendo 64 DD which tried to expand the life of it by creating games such as Sim City 64, and had planned to create other games like Earthbound 64. Definitely something I want to get to appreciate the time and joy I had in the N64 days. Nintendo GameCube Ooh! The Nintendo GameCube. An absolute cubical gem that every gamer should look back and say "Wow, I want to play that again and again." Not only was it indestructable and portable (which its weird handle in the back), but was sleek and cool-looking. It had continued amazing series like Mario Party, Mario Tennis, Super Smash Bros, Mario Kart, Paper Mario and so many more. Not only has it also created one of my top 10 favorite games, Pikmin, but it was also one of the best systems to play with friends. I first got the very first bundle it came with, purple system with my first GameCube game, Super Mario Sunshine. I still cannot believe I haven't 100% that game with the hundreds of hours spent in it. Either way, I had the first bundle, and the apparent last bundle it came out (Mario Party 7, black system). Truly this systems brings out the best of the best. I have all but one accessory for the console, which is the unique Ethernet Connector, valued at around 150.00$, which allowed you to connect multiple GameCubes to play Kirby Air Ride and a few other games with 8 players! Other accessories such as the GameBoy Advance Link Cable, allowing functionality to games like Animal Crossing and The Legend of Zelda: Four Sword Adventure was truly brilliant and fun to use. Then of course, when Pokemon cards came out, all of my friends were buying those, with the exception of myself. I bought E-Reader card, which were used for another GC accessory called the E-Reader, it scanned your cards to give exclusive content. Amazing. If you never played GameCube... What? Were you living under a rock? At the bottom of the Pacific Ocean? Nintendo Wii This console... gives me bad memories quite honestly. GameCube emulation, terrible-adequate game titles, and VERY few great games. Motion controls are not to be part of the future in gaming. Exercise and swinging your arm around like you're hunting down dozens of flies shouldn't be incorporated either. It was also the first to bring out... digital purchases, and was the prime system to... buy remakes and emulations of older games. Absolutely not my cup of tea. As a kid, I advertised this console as the worst, and pointed out every single one of its flaws. To think, it was the BEST selling system? I was extremely disheartened by the release of it. Anticipation to a complete loss of words and confidence in Nintendo. This was the main reason I had finally switched to Xbox 360, and continue to be an Xbox fan today. I will however, say that games such as Super Mario Galaxy and Super Paper Mario were pretty good, and I had fun times with those. But overall? Worst home Nintendo system I have ever played in my life. Nintendo Wii U Ah... Nintendo's sudden "triumph" of a system. "1080p is here!" Mhm. A few years late there, boys. It had come out with exciting titles such as Pikmin 3, Super Smash Bros hype, and... uh... remakes and platformers? Adequate system, and it was the prime reason the Scarf Heroes had come together, so I must give it credit for that. More digital games, more E-Shop shopping. Miiverse was an absolute failure, supposed to be an online network where gamers posted for help and their journeys in games... turned out to be RPs and god-awful memes. The downward slope of sales is not helping this console, and the many people (Game Theory) even went as far as saying this was a Virtual Boy of the future? Eeesh. However, I wouldn't say this was the worst Nintendo system of the bunch, much better than the Wii and has a fair share fun games on it too. Worst selling system of this generation, but I still appreciate it for coming out and giving its all. Conclusion So there you have it. The order of my favorites are as follows: *Nintendo 64. (1) *Nintendo GameCube. (2) *Super Nintendo Entertainment System. (S.N.E.S.) (3) *Nintendo Entertainment System. (N.E.S.) (4) *Nintendo Wii U. (5) *Nintendo Wii. (6) I can't thank Nintendo enough for the hours I had playing their gmes, and I will certainly continue collecting retro gaming stuff because of it. Category:Blog posts